


Perfect 10

by lemonmeringueksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmeringueksoo/pseuds/lemonmeringueksoo
Summary: Kyungsoo got his heart broken for a few times already. That's why he's still sick and tired for loving again because of his past experiences and also his insecurities. He has very high standards when it comes to his lover.Sehun who was attracted to Kyungsoo's charms is persistent to win the boy's heart. Is he willing to wait for our main protagonist? or he'll just leave like everyone else?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perfect 10

Kyungsoo is at his last year of university. So he really needs to focus on his study more instead of "boys". The whole last three years in this university was something he didn't want to go back to. It was just too painful for him even just remembering about it. Good thing he finally let himself heal instead of ignoring himself whose shattered into pieces by those ruthless people.

In a few days, the new semester will start and whole flood of schoolworks are upcoming. He needs to graduate because his the oldest child out of four siblings. His family is depending on him more. They have their bills and expenses to pay on time. So Kyungsoo has to balance studies and working to pay for all of things he needs to pay. He also needs to send some help to his parents and siblings at the province. 

He's laying on the couch watching some show, when suddenly his roomates: Jongdae and Baekhyun invited him to go to the newly opened cafe just a few blocks from their street. Kyungsoo was delighted by the invite because he needs some time to chill down before another stressful semester happens but his worried because his currently saving up to pay his expenses.

Baekhyun and Jongdae saw that their friend hesitated for a minute so they offered that the drinks and sweets are on them. Kyungsoo looked at them with loving eyes then gave them his heart-shaped sweet smile and said his thank you.

They arrived at the café. It has a calming atmosphere that's why three guests immediately loved the newly opened café. It's their new hangout place. A place where they can meet up, just chill and to study. Kyungsoo found a table near the window and sat. Baek and Dae immediately followed their friend.

They sat and started scanning the place. The walls were light blue enough to give a fresh and claming vibe. The place is pretty big. They were a lot of chairs and also a lot of people visiting. The pastries and sweets were displayed by the three people working. One at the counter and two making the drinks. 

One worker went to them and gave them their menu. The three also scanned the given menu and made their orders. 

"One strawberry cake, one blueberry cheesecake, one matcha cheesecake and three iced lattes" the worker recited their orders and proceeded to the counter.

"That guy was pretty cute tho" Jongdae whined about the workers looks. "He looks like around our age too" Baekhyun continued. Kyungsoo looked at his two friends staring at the guys at the counter of the cafe and just let out a sigh. He then looked outside of the window. It was a clear blue sky. It was a perfect day but for him he preferred rainy days. He finds it calming.

Just laying in bed reading something or listening to some music while the rain is pouring was his ideal perfect day. While he was daydreaming their orders arrived, his two friends yet again took a glance at the man who was bringing their orders to their table.

Baekhyun got his strawberry cake, Jongdae got his blueberry cheescake and Kyungsoo got his matcha cheesecake. They also hot their iced lattes.

Sehun just finished making the given orders he was given and proceeded to look around the café. "The place is packed. Isn't it Minseok-hyung?" Sehun asked to his hyung, Minseok. "Yeah, Thank goodness a lot of people came." Minseok answered back. The other one with them was also a part-timer like Sehun himself named Chanyeol. Him and Yeol are classmates they met the basketball team at their university and Minseok-hyung was a little older than them by 2 years. His also the owner of this cafe.


End file.
